Windows Crap Edition 0.0
The lost version of Windows Crap Edition, D1Z 5HULD B3 A CRYYP30PSTAH!!!!!1! Never. Stuff is in the order of appearance of the demo and this page wuz mejd proffesniosnly (cumpared to da otha 1s XDD). Story Windows CrapE 0.0 is the oldest and the most rare out of the SpoofOS family (that we know about) with such evidence as being the only WCrapE to use floppies, having a rumor about having only 7 copies ever sold. There's no download link because it's way too fucking old, the planned release date of the OS was probably around either 1985 or 1989. Demonstration Video General Crap Date of release: 20. 3. 2011 Views: Around 90k Current Description: Can it be so? The lost version of Windows Crap Edition? Yes, it is true. Watch Hildron101010 demo Windows Crap Edition version 0.0. Since Alpha Kenny Buddy didn't want to, Hildron101010 had to. Enjoy the demo of this wonderful operating system The Demonstrator Someone who has forgotten his name, either someone that was beaten up to do the demo, or it was Hildron101010 Mike Rosoft being drunk again. Demonstrator says that he wanted a stereotype Alpha Kenny to demonstrate but he was too busy working at a crappy dead sofa store the Sofa King that day (,or used that as a excuse and didn't wanted to demonstrate because 0.0 was so rubbish, it made him puke). The Video Itself Mike talks stuff about the WCrapE 0.0 while running it in a virtual machine, and didn't had any KBs left on it. Demonstrator tried to open a divorce paper that was in WinDisk but he ran into a Finder Explorer error. When Mike clicked the windows button in the start menu, he ran into menu error (-302), and two more errors. Then it demanded him to load a error in "This Isn't a Convenient Menu 3.0", but ITS A TRAP and then he shut the PC down ending the demo. Link TAKE A GUESS! :D Is it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY-ttY0UEFw ? FIND OUT! GUI (Desktop Manager) CrapE 0.0 completely ripsoff the GUI of the Mac OS System 1 and even says that in one of the loading messages, when starting up it displays random messages like the GMod loading screen does. Features Explorer It rips off the GUI,'' so why not finder too?'' This Isn't a convenient menu 3.0 Exactly what it says, only two buttons and one search bar is super inconvenient, why couldn't there be ninety buttons instead? WHY SPOOF.OS WHY????? Facebook connectivity Yup, it has that even though it was released years before Facebook became a thing. This obviously copies your ip address to Facebook. Everything Else Features that I couldn't write a description for because they're unknown for not being presented in the demo since WCrapE 0.0 never had a online release. * Ctrl Panel * Mac OS Copier 0.1 Alpha * Lawsuit Avoider 9.5 * System Folder * Episode 3 Delayer * Trash * About This PC * Angry HL Fan Avoider 9.8 * Bird Feeder 9000.1 that was made by the programmers that call themselves The Vegeta'bles.' Errors Explorer Error When the demonstrator tried to open the divorce paper in Dead Joke Explorer, what happens? AN ERROR!' ''OF COURSE!' '''Menu Error (-302)' It appears after anytime you opened up a menu, the OS itself has no idea wtf this error means and no one will ever know wtf this error means. Dismiss button error An error of a error, what's not to like? Error Loading Error Even better than the last one,' ''AMAZING!' This time the warning icon fell over its own stupid arse. '''System Error' We will never know what a CrapE be without one, its a https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F4qzPbcFiA and to temporarily turn off extensions it requires you to restart and hold down the shift key. This obviously means that you're screwed. Trivia System Itself # It surprisingly had references to GMod and had connectivity to Facebook before both of them became things thanks to the time traveling software the aliens secretly included. # It rips off literally copies the design of the Macintosh a lot. The Demo # A divorce paper was found in demonstrators copy, because his wife hates him AND NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW WHY! # The person behind the demo was Hildron1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101101010101010100101. The Conclusion Its the first thing SpoofOS ever made, do I need to say more? Reviews FEEL FREE TO ADD HERE WHATEVER YOU WANT! HOW COULD YOU? -HL3 Fan Thumbs Up -Roger and Roger I had a limited edition gold floppy with CE 0.0 Alpha 0000, and it sucked. 10/10. -MallTheYveltal I WANT TO GET IT!!!!!! -Anomynous Wiki Contributor Its lost.... why god why..... -TrixieCat123 Good OS, if you love exploring spoofs of Windows! 9.998/10 -bustertiko help my grandma is chonk - anonymous user 12th of November, 2019 Too bad floppy disk boot is no more a thing in Windows Crap Edition. ~Grove 4 Life at 5th February 2020